Third child of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto
by Genpachi-Sama
Summary: Third child of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto lives in darkness of the akatsuki and received cruel happenings in her life. Born as the youngest child of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, she was a sword genius but looked down by her father because of her gender. Will she become a great shinobi? Or stayed being looked down forever?
1. Chapter 1: 8 October

**Hi guys. I am new to fanfiction and I am a big naruto fan. This is first time uploading a story and I hope it would not sound so bad. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I only own genpachi**

**1st Chapter: 8 October**

**"Welcome home! Nii-San! Let's play together!"**

**Sasuke hugged itachi as be entered the house.**

**"No sasuke, itachi needs to do his academy homework"**

**A pregnant Mikoto said to sasuke.**

**"It's alright okachan, I can do it later"**

**Suddenly, Mikoto collapsed**

**"Itai! My...my stomach!"**

**"Sasuke! Stay with okachan! I will go get otousan!"**

**-later-**

**"Congratulation! It's a girl!"**

**As Mikoto held the baby in her hands, she shed tears of joy. Itachi asked**

**"What shall be the name of this baby?"**

**"It's the eighth of October, so I think it should be genpachi... It means chosen eight... " Fugaku said**

**"Uchiha Genpachi…my child…." Mikoto hugged the infant**

**-8 years later-**

**"Itachi nii-San! Train me!"**

**"Sorry genpachi, I have a mission"**

**"Aww... You always say that... You don't train me or sasuke nii-San..."**

**"I promise, I will train with you tonight. Pinky"**

**Genpachi's eyes lights up**

**"Pinky!"**

**Sasuke walked over and said**

**"Yay! Itachi nii-San promised!"**

**Itachi rubbed both of thief heads and smiled kindly. He then left the uchiha compound.**

**"Genpachi, sasuke, I need you"**

**Fugaku was looking serious as always. He cleared his throat and said**

**"Genpachi, I will let you quit the academy."**

**"Why otousan?!" Genpachi was shocked and surprised**

**"You're a girl. Being a ninja doesn't suit you."**

**"B-but I'm the best kunoi..."**

**"That's it. No more arguments"**

**Fugaku folder his hands and walked off. Sasuke hugged genpachi and said**

**"I'm sure otousan is doing it for your own good. It's alright..."**

**Genpachi buried her face onto sasuke's shoulder and cry. After a while, she rushed to her room and take all her money. Then she dashed outside.**

**-later-**

**"Genpachi! Why are you burning your clothes?!" Screamed Mikoto.**

**"Okasan, I'm your son now."**

**Genpachi inherited sasuke's face and itachi's hairstyle. She now tied her hair up like itachi's and also wearing boys clothes. She looked nothing like a lady now, not even a bit.**

**"Why are you doing this, genpachi?"asked Mikoto**

**"Otousan... because of him…"**

**She walked off, leaving behind the burning pile of clothes in the yard.**

**-later-**

**"Itachi nii-san, you're back"**

**As a strange figure walked out, itachi was shocked.**

**Genpachi told itachi everything that happened.**

**"Otousan is not back yet... I will let otousan to allow me to be a shinobi!"**

**Itachi smiled, "You're going to be my foolish Little brother now, eh?"**

**"Yes... I feel great. You promised to help me train, let's go."**

**Suddenly, fugaku entered the house**

**"I'm home! W-who's that?! Is-is that genpachi?!"**

**"Otousan, if you think that I cannot become a kunoichi, I will become a shinobi. I will not let myself to be looked down."**

**Genpachi left the uchiha compound with tears**

**Well….. that the first chapter guys. Pardon me for my mistake as English is not my mother tongue. Tune in next time to find out what happens to genpachi. Will she be able to fulfill her dreams of being a ninja?**


	2. Chapter 2: A brand new life

**Hi guys. I hope my stories interested you aaaand here's the second chapter for those who are waiting. Sorry if my stories don't interest you and I will try to make my stories more interesting next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I only own Genpachi. **

**2nd chapter: a brand new life**

**As genpachi walked on the empty streets, she put her hands in her pockets and crouches a little, just like what boys would do.**

**"Uchiha no gaki..."**

**Genpachi turned and saw an old man.**

**"Excuse me, do I know you?"**

**That was Danzou**

**"Who exactly are..."**

**Danzou knocked out genpachi. **

**"Who are you!? Put my sister down!"**

**Itachi screamed.**

**"Oh? Isn't it your younger brother?"**

**"Shut up!"**

**Danzou fled. As he brought genpachi out of konoha, into a forest. He wanted to kidnap genpachi and forcefully ativate her sharingan, then take it. genpachi finally fainted of exhaustion. **

**"Danzou..."**

**"Ohh, so it's the youngest in the uchiha clan, eh? Alright, since that brat is your sibling, I'll let her off."**

**"Danzou... You bastard!"**

**"If you don't start the massacre by tonight, I will not let your sister live"**

**"I want both of my siblings to live"**

**"Fine"**

**Before itachi could do anything, danzou left. Itachi picked up genpachi, kissed her forehead and hid her in a safe cave. Then, the uchiha massacre started...**

**-Later-**

**"Genpachi, wake up, genpachi"**

**"Itachi nii-San? Bring me hom-Itai! My eyes!"**

**Itachi told his sister everything.**

**"B...but...Otousan...okasan...sasuke nii-San... Was killed by you?"**

**"The one who kidnapped you told me to. Now be a good girl, and don't tell anyone, ok?"**

**"Yes... Itai! My eyes!"**

**Genpachi's eyes were so painful, they bled. Itachi hugged his little sister**

**"Shush... Don't be scared. Itachi nii-San will protect you..."**

**"Nii... San" genpachi stared at itachi.**

**"Sharingan?!" **

**Genpachi has activated the complete sharingan at age 8. Itachi was more than suprised.**

**Itachi smiled sweetly and carried genpachi on his back. His sister's appearance was now like a fusion between him and sasuke, but itachi still treat her as a girl she used to be. As they approached the akatsuki's hideout, a brand new life is awaiting the 8 years old genpachi...**

**Well that's it for this chapter. I am uploading the next chapter together with this one so… please give me reviews and favourite this story if you think I am able to become a writer. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Akatsuki

**This is the 3****rd**** chapter and I am posting this along with the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**This chapter kinda sucked because I rushed it and ran out of ideas (sorry). Well without further a do, read to find out how genpachi spend her birthday in the akatsuki**

**3rd chapter: akatsuki**

**-3 years later-**

**"Deidara nii-saaaaaaaan!"**

**Genpachi was jumping up and down on deidara's bed, telling him to wake up.**

**"Yes?" Deidara grumped and and opened his eyes**

**"Do you know what day it is?" Genpachi asked excitedly**

**"Err..."**

**"Well?"**

**"No...un?"**

**Genpachi was sad and went to other akatsuki members. They all didn't know what day it is, even itachi. Genpachi was getting hopeless.**

**"Why doesn't anyone remember my 12th birthday...? Kuso! Kuso!"**

**Genpachi was punching a tree at the training ground of the akatsuki.**

**"Kuso!"**

**The tree fell. A blue long box was in the trunk of the tree.**

**"Nani?"**

**Genpachi picked up the box. Inside, there was a shinken. She was a sword user and had wanted a sword of her own for a very Long time. She had been practicing with fake sword and is getting tired of it:**

**"Happy birthday genpachi!"**

**Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, itachi, kakuzu, hidan, kisame and deidara was behind genpachi.**

**"Happy birthday my little sister"**

**Itachi gave genpachi a hug and a kiss. **

**"Minna..."**

**"We wanted to give you a surprise, genpachi. Our little girl is 12 now." Said konan. She handed genpachi a box.**

**"Open it , genpachi" There was an origami flower which has hardened and was tied to a string**

**"Arigato, konan kachan! I will tie it at the end of my sword."**

**Sasori gave her a wooden figurine of a scorpion**

**Deidara gave her a clay figure of a sword in the shape of her shinken. **

**Kisame gave her a manual on **

**teaching her how to use her sword for more jutsu. **

**Zetsu gave her a dozen of food pills for fighting.**

**Kakuzu gave her 100 ryo, although he don't want to part with his money.**

**Pein gave her chakra receiver earrings.**

**Tobi gave her a bouncy ball.**

**Hidan gave her some kind of Jashin necklace and she "appreciated" it, very much.**

**"Genpachi, do you like what nii-San gave you?"**

**"Yes! I'll use it everyday! Arigato, nii-San. Arigato, minna! I love you all!"**

**The akatsuki each gave genpachi wishes**

**"Happy birthday genpachi, nii-San loves you" said itachi**

**"Yo! Happy fucking birthday to you uchiha kid!" Hidan said**

**"Spend the money wisely on your birthday"said kakuzu**

**"Grow up to be a beautiful lady, genpachi" said konan**

**"Master your art of sword! It's like an explosion, un!" Said deidara**

**"Happy birthday there, Danna loves you"said sasori**

**"Happy birthday kid, become a powerful ninja" said black and white zetsu**

**"I hope Complete your missions like usual, maybe better, with your wind chakra" said pein.**

**"Cherish your bouncy ball and be a good boy!"said tobi**

**Genpachi thanked everyone and gave everyone a hug. Life in the akatsuki isn't that bad, isn't it?**

***to be continued***

**Is this chapter horrible? Goshhh shouldn't have rushed it… I will try my best to make the next chapter and trailer is genpachi steal itachi's money. So what will itachi do with his sister? Tune in again to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: In trouble

**Soooo 4****th**** chapter is here for those who are waiting but for those who are not, please check out my story from chapter one, thank you! Now enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I only own genpachi**

**4th chapter: in trouble**

**"Deidara nii-San? Daijoubu?"**

**"Yes Genpachi. I'm just a little disappointed...un"**

**"Why?"**

**"My clay was too heavy, so their bags were torn, un"**

**"Oh I see, I will try to help you"**

**"Really? But how, un?"**

**"It's a secret!"**

**Genpachi dashed off. She took her savings but realized it was obviously not enough I buy Deidara a new pouch.**

**"Itachi nii-Saaan? You there?"**

**As genpachi crept into itachi's room, she went straight to his savings. **

**"This is more than enough..."**

**As genpachi took some of the savings, she turned her back towards the exit. There was a tall figure waiting for her.**

**"Why is my savings in your hands, genpachi?"**

**"Nii-San..."**

**Genpachi was greeted with itachi's sharingan. She shivered with fear and dropped the savings. **

**"N-nii-San. I...I was..."**

**Itachi didn't say a word. He dragged genpachi back into his room. He shut the door and locked it.**

**"Genpachi, I'll give you one more chance to explain." Itachi stared into genpachi's eyes with his mangekyo sharingan fiercely .**

**"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... Please don't use tsukuyomi on me! Please! Gomenasai nii-San!"**

**Genpachi's tears flowed out of her eyes. Itachi hugged genpachi and said**

**"Why would I do that? You're my little sister. I love you and I won't be harsh on you. I know we are missing-nin, but we do it on missions only."**

**"I'm sorry nii-San..."**

**Itachi's voice turned stern again.**

**"But I'm still going to punish you. do you understand me, uchiha genpachi?"**

**Genpachi took a step backwards.**

**Itachi jerked her infront and forced genpachi over his knee. He took of genpachi's akatsuki cloak and pulled down her pants, revealing her bottom.**

**"No! Nii-San! I'll behave! I promise!"**

**"Nope, too late, genpachi" itachi said as he grabbed his hairbrush nearby.**

**SMACK! The first swat was loud and the impact was painful for a 12 years old.**

**"Itai!"**

**SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!**

**No matter how genpachi squirmed and struggle, itachi had put his thigh over her legs and got a grip on her hands.**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**"Itai! Itai! Gomenasai nii-san! Yamero!"**

**No matter how genpachi cried and scream, itachi's swats kept on coming down, harder each time.**

**After ten miserable minutes, itachi stopped. He asked**

**"Why are you getting a spanking, uchiha genpachi?"**

**"B-because... I... Stole your...s-savings!" Genpachi was choking on sobs. Itachi looked at genpachi's poor bottom and put his hairbrush aside. He picked up the crying genpachi and hugged her.**

**"Shush... I'm sorry, it's over."**

**Genpachi hugged her brother tightly and itachi rubbed her back to comfort her. **

**"Nii-San?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I'm sorry..."**

**"It's ok genpachi, shush..."**

**When itachi pulled up genpachi's pants, she yelped up in pain. **

**"Itai!"**

**"Do you wanna go grab a drink?"**

**"Y-yes..."**

**Afterwards, itachi brought a long two cups of green apple juice and went to get some ice cubes. When he got back, he saw genpachi slurping his straw**

**"No! Genpachi! That's my cup!"**

**"I thought you didn't bother that..." Genpachi was hurt by itachi's words.**

**Itachi felt like a jerk, although he had his reasons for stopping genpachi. He was suffering from an incurable disease than could spread through saliva.**

**"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. Come here."**

**Itachi hugged genpachi tightly. And after a while, she felt sleepy and fell asleep in itachi's arms.**

**"I hope she would be fine..."**

**-noon-**

**"Deidara!"**

**"What is it, itachi?"**

**"Here, I'm helping genpachi to pass this to you"**

**"H-how did you know I needed a new pouch?"**

**"That's not important. Please help me take care of genpachi more often, please"**

**"Huh? O-okay..." Deidara was dumbfounded.**

**"I think I won't be able to take care of her any longer..."**

**"Tell me About it"**

**The two talked for a long time...**

**How was it this time? I kinda put in a lot of effort for this though. Tune in next time to find out how genpachi meet sasuke after 3 years. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Genpachi's Mission

**Hey guys, I decided to write 5****th**** and 6****th**** chapter because I was free and bored to death. Yeahhh….. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own genpachi.**

**5th chapter: mission**

**"You wanted to see me, leader sama?"**

**"Yes, genpachi. I need you to go on a mission with your nii-San"**

**"What is the mission?" Asked genpachi excitedly.**

**"Itachi will tell you. I want you to set out tomorrow."**

**"But that's to early!"**

**"No excuses. Tomorrow at 8, you will be leaving"**

**"Wagarimashita..."**

**-later-**

**"Nii-San, what is tomorrow's mission about?"**

**"W-well genpachi... You know... Just, capturing tailed beasts.. Yeah" the actual mission was to leave genpachi to sasuke. **

**-flashback-**

**"Leader sama, may I ask for a favour?"**

**"What is it, itachi?"**

**"Could you please tell genpachi that she has a mission with me tomorrow?"**

**"Why?"**

**"It is to protect her."**

**"I understand"**

**-the next day-**

**"Yata! A mission!" Genpachi was cheerful and happy. Itachi acted a long and set off with the child.**

**"It would be a long time till you see me, genpachi..."**

**"What did you say?"**

**"Er... N-nothing"**

**When they are 5 km away from orochimaru's southern hideout. Itachi said**

**"This should be far enough..."**

**"Nii-San? Far enough for what?"**

**"I'm sorry, genpachi" itachi knocked genpachi out. He looked at his sister for one last time, tears flowed out of his eyes as he left.**

**-2 days later-**

**"Sasuke... Do we still have to walk?"**

**"Shut up and keep on moving, suigetsu."**

**"Hey! There's Someone!"**

**Suigetsu pointed to genpachi. Sasuke didn't noticed that was his own sister until he saw the similar appearance to his. As they rush to genpachi, sasuke woke her up**

**"Hey!"**

**"Ur... " genpachi drowsily opened her eyes. As she saw sasuke, she hugged him with tears**

**"Nii-San... I wanted to meet you again for so long..."**

**"Nani? Are you... Genpachi?"**

**"Sasuke nii-San... I missed you!"**

**Sasuke hugged the kid tighter to his chest. Sasuke asked**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"I don't know. Itachi nii-San and I were supposed to go on a mission and... He knocked me out here..."**

**"Do you know where itachi is?" Asked sasuke desperately. **

**"All i remembered is itachi nii-San knocking me out here and leaving. He erased all my memories of his whereabouts..."**

**"It's ok, genpachi. I'm taking you with me"**

**"Sasuke! You're not planning on taking this kid, aren't you?" Suigetsu was a little taken aback.**

**Genpachi stared at him and screamed: "shinkenpo, kira no kaze!"**

**A strong gust of wind blew as it cuts suigetsu's cheek. As genpachi swung her sword in the Air, it clashed it with suigetsu's kubikiribocho. Seeing that the kid was not weak and useless, suigetsu relented**

**"Oh... So you possess the wind chakra. My apologies, I'm suigetsu"**

**"Uchiha genpachi"**

**"We are heading to the southern hideout, 5 km from here" said sasuke.**

**"Alright, let's go!" Genpachi shouted and dashed in front. However, she took a few steps back to sasuke and whispered "Nii-San, which way?"**

**Sasuke chuckled warmly and rubbed her head**

**"My little block head! You never changed since last time..."**

**Tune in again next time to find out what happened after team hebi was completed. Please leave a review if you can, it makes me happy. Now then, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Uzumaki Karin

**I was free so I posted 2 chapters at the same time. So guys, if you like my story, please leave me a review because it makes me happy. Thank you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I only own genpachi.**

**6th chapter: the trip**

**The two siblings talked like forever, until they reached the hideout. Karin was delighted to see sasuke but not when she saw suigetsu and genpachi.**

**"Suigetsu? Why are you here? Who's this kid?"**

**"Don't call me a kid!"**

**"She's my sister" Said sasuke**

**"Oh, I thought it was your brother..."**

**Karin smirked**

**"Why you... Shinkenpo: Kira no kaze!" Genpachi used the sharingan this time to karin. Not like that time when she didn't use it on suigetsu**

**"This kid's chakra... It is tremendous! It is so hot and burning! " Karin thought**

**"Stop it, genpachi" sasuke stopped her before she slit Karin's throat.**

**"Aren't you going to bring us in, Karin?" Asked sasuke.**

**"Oh-oh yes..."**

**-later-**

**"Karin, are you coming or not?"**

**"I am the warden here, I cannot leave"**

**"Suigetsu, go free the prisoners"said sasuke as he tossed suigetsu the keys**

**"Can I come too?" Asked genpachi with sparkles in her eyes**

**"Sure. Get going" said sasuke warmly as he rubbed genpachi's head**

**"Nani!" Karin exclaimed, shocked**

**"Is there a problem if I rub my sister's head, Karin?"**

**"N-no... Nothing's wrong..." Karin stuttered.**

**As suigetsu and genpachi walked along the path, many prisoners looked at them curiously.**

**"Shinkenpo: Kira no senpou!"**

**With a slash, genpachi cut open 5 thick metal bars. **

**"Stop it, genpachi. It will only make your blade blunt. I have the keys here"**

**"Yes... Suigetsu nii-San"**

**"What did you call me?!"**

**"Is...that ok?"**

**"Of course it is. It's just that you attacked me just now so... I thought you hate me."**

**"No, I like you, just please don't underestimate me. I don't like obaba..."**

**"Who's obaba?"**

**"The pink hair lady"**

**"Me too... Let's go free them"**

**After freeing all the prisoners, suigetsu instructed them to spread the the news of orochimaru dying to the world. They obeyed and dashed off.**

**"Let's for back to sasuke"**

**"Hai"**

**-meanwhile-**

**"Sasuke... I'll go..." As Karin got closer to sasuke, a shout interrupted that**

**"Nii-San! Open the damn door!"**

**"Karin, open it"**

**As Karin didn't move, suigetsu was getting impatient. He slashed the door with his kubikiribocho and both of them rushed in.**

**"Sasuke, Karin probably rejected, Huh?"**

**"Get away from my nii-San!" Genpachi screamed as she ran over and hugged sasuke.**

**"If you're not coming, suigetsu, genpachi, lets go to the north hideout" sasuke stood up.**

**"I-I remembered I have some... business to take care of at the north hideout!" Karin said indigantly.**

**"You like my nii-San, don't you?"**

**Genpachi stared at her eyes with the sharingan.**

**"N-no! What-what makes you say that?" Karin muttered.**

**"This powerful chakra... From this kid... And the sharingan... She looked like only 12! Her chakra is almost as attractive as sasuke's, although it burns but not cold... What siblings..." Karin thought...**

**The team set out again.**

**Heh…. How was the story, Guys? I think the next chapter will be uploaded in quite some time. Please stay tune for updates on this story. Tune in again next time to find out what happened to genpachi when the team was on the way to find jugo. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Virus Cell

Hey guys, this chapter is kinda short but I think you guys will get it anyways. Thanks for your support and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I only own genpachi.

7th chapter: genpachi's condition

"Sasuke, I need to rest"

"Nii-San... Me too... I don't feel so good..."

"Teme... Stop stopping to rest! " Karin growled

"You have your own business at the north hideout, why don't you go ahead?" Asked suigetsu

"Er... It's just.. That"

"Stop it, you two" sasuke said omnivously

"Nii-San... I want water"

mms"Suigetsu, give it to her"

"Nani?! This is my bottle!"

"Please... Suigetsu nii-San... I'm thirsty... Blerugh!"

Sasuke, suigetsu and Karin were taken aback when genpachi vomited blood.

"It's... So... Blur..." Before Genpachi collapsed, sasuke Caught hold Of her and placed her on the ground

"Karin!" Shouted sasuke.

"I know!"

"So, how is she?"

"There's a nano cell virus inside her brain!"

"What should we do?!" Sasuke was worried sick

"For this case, search her body for any traces of medicine"

"Found it! In her pouch!" Screamed suigetsu.

There was a bag of medication with a note: take blue pills when vomit blood, take red pills when mentally disturbed or injection fainted. Do not let patient know his/her condition

'Must be itachi..."

"Genpachi..." Sasuke mumbled.

"I will Give genpachi a jab!" screamed Karin as she rolled up her sleeves. Suddenly, genpachi's eyes shot open. She was screaming as if in pain

. "Her mental chakra system is disturbed!"

"Genpachi! Genpachi can you hear me!?" Suigetsu and sasuke shouted and shaked genpachi. However, she didn't respond when sasuke and suigetsu called out. "Argh!" Shrieked genpachi as foam flowed out of her mouth

"Hold her down!" Karin shove a red pill and a blue pill into genpachi's mouth and squeeze some water. Then, she gave genpachi a jab on the arm. Genpachi, slowly fell unconscious again.

"What's wrong with her? Why did she faint again?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"She's fine now, but she needs a lot of rest"

"Let's go, I'll Piggyback her" said sasuke.

After setting off, Karin looked at sasuke from his back. "I hope one day he would piggyback me instead of that kid..." She sighed.

That is it, guys. Tune in again next time to find out their trip to find genpachi pull through this disease or die of it? See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Jugo

I just finished writing this 8th chapter and sooooo I uploaded it. Well, enjoy! i have nothing to say left...

Disclaimer: I only own genpachi.

8th chapter: jugo

"We're here"said suigetsu.

The warden of the northern hideout ran out, injured.

"What's wrong?"asked Karin

"They... They have gone crazy!" Said the warden before dying.

"Sasuke, look!" There was a few blood-thirsty and monstrous creatures infront of them. They are all ferocious

"Which one is jugo?"

"I don't sense his chakra! It's ok to take down those guys." Sasuke dashed to the scene, still carrying genpachi on his back. Suigetsu wielded his kubikiribocho and finished the monsters off.

"Sasuke! Leave genpachi to Karin! She may get hurt!" Screamed suigetsu

"It's alright! I can handle this!" In his mind, sasuke thought: genpachi, nii-San will protect you, no matter what!

-later-

"Is that the last of them?"

"Yes... Karin! Locate jugo!"

"I'll lead you there" On their way there, Karin tricked suigetsu, making him to the wrong way.

"Now finally I could get some private time with sasuke!"

"Sasuke..."said Karin "Nii-san..." Just at that moment, genpachi woke up.

"That brat! Ruining my opportunity again!"

"Karin! Where is jugo?"

"E-err... Turn left there and you will see a room with locks, jugo is there"

"Nii-San... My head hurts..."

"Shush... Get some rest..." Sasuke walked towards the room and stroke genpachi's hair to comfort her.

"I want it to happen to me!" Karin hoped.

"Is it a man? Or a woman?" Jugo was bloodthirsty. When Karin opened the gate, he attacked her mercilessly. As jugo went berserk, suigetsu got back

"Karin! You led me the wrong way!"

"Serves you right!" As jugo pounched on sasuke, sasuke did a partial curse seal transformation and saved himself and genpachi.

"I'll take over, sasuke!"

Suigetsu screamed as he used kubikiribocho against jugo.

"Jugo, stop it" sasuke said in a caring manner

"You're just like... Kimimaro..." jugo's curse seal had stopped. "Come with me, and I'll be your cage, like him. I came only to free you." Sasuke said and stretched out his hand. Jugo agreed and joined the group.

-outside-

"Our team shall be called hebi. We will hunt itachi down and kill him. We will stick together and I am the leader."sasuke announced, still carrying genpachi.

When they were setting off, sasuke said to jugo

"Can you do me a favour, jugo?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Carry her."

Jugo carried the half- conscious child on his shoulders.

"Don't you dare hurt the child, or else I'll hurt you" sasuke thretened jugo

"I understand. Is she your sister?"

"Yes"

"Where are we going next?" Asked suigetsu "An abandon town to get supplies." Replied sasuke.

Well that's it. Tune in again next time to find out what happened when genpachi gained her consciousness. Thank you for your support and please leave a review and favorite!


	9. Chapter 9: Getting supplies

Konichiwa minna! I'm back with a new chapter! Read till the end to find out what innocent words genpachi said that cheered the team up. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own genpachi

9th: nekobaa

"Are you a river child who got stranded on an island? Quit Stopping to drink water so often!" Shouted Karin.

"Nii-san..." Mumbled genpachi

"I'm here. Are you alright?"

"I want to walk"

"No! You just recovered from the nano vi-"

suigetsu covered sasuke's mouth

"Don't let her know!"

"I-I mean... Get down and walk if you want to" sasuke smiled.

"Who is this?"

"Hi, I'm jugo"

"Uchiha genpachi"

-later-

"Are we there yeeeeeet?" Suigetsu and genpachi whined.

"We're have one third of the trip to go"sasuke answered

Genpachi ran infront of sasuke and stretched our her arms, signalling that she wants to be carried

"Alright" Sasuke squat down to genpachi's level and she climbed onto his back.

"I want it to happen to me!" Karin thought with jealousy.

After 20 minutes, sasuke said

"We're here"

It was a deserted town. Sasuke entered a shop along with hebi.

"Where is this place?" Karin asked

"We will be gathering supplies here. My clan used this as a weapon store"

"Sasuke-kun, long time no see nya!"There were 2 cats taking to sasuke.

"Aw... They're so cute." Exclaimed suigetsu as he tried to pat them.

"Be careful. They are ninja cats. They may tear you up to pieces if provoked" warned sasuke

"You should have Said so earlier!"

"Sasuke-kun, where is the gift Nya?"

"Here's a bottle of catnip."

"I'll take you to nekobaa, Nya!"

-later-

"Sasuke, it has been a long time"said nekobaa.

"You, itachi and genpachi are sole survivors of the Uchiha clan, are you sure you will fight itachi to the death?"

"Yes"

"Don't...fight itachi...nii-san" genpachi mumbled as she woke up.

"Oh, genpachi. How much you've grown!"

"Nekobaa!" Genpachi went over and give her a hug, then ran back to sasuke

"Don't kill itachi nii-San..." Genpachi said with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke remained silent. He rubbed genpachi's head, smiled and went to get the kunais.

"Your sister really loves you, sasuke" jugo smiled

"There's nothing that fits him!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tell him to wrap that curtain around him! I don't own a clothes shop!" Nekobaa said.

Jugo did as told and tamaki was surprised.

"Here's the money, we're leaving" sasuke placed some money infront of nekobaa and left with hebi.

"Nii-San, can we trade Karin for a cat?" Genpachi asked innocently.

The team laughed while Karin stared at genpachi angrily.

"Brilliant idea, genpachi!" Suigetsu said.

"I'm sorry but no, genpachi" sasuke said, chuckling.

"Aww... I prefer a cat" genpachi pouted.

"Me too..." Said suigetsu.

"Dammit, shut up!" Karin screamed into suigetsu's face.

Whew... Finally this chapter is overrrr... I spent so much time on it and forgot to save my work twice... Never mind that, tune in again next time to find out whether Karin and genpachi ever get along. Sayonara!


	10. Chapter 10: Karin and Genpachi

Hi guys, I'm back! Did I keep you waiting? No? Ok... Nevermind

Disclaimer: I only own genpachi

10th chapter: Karin and genpachi

"Nii-San, where are we going?" Asked genpachi as she walked Hand in hand with sasuke.

"I'll tell you later, Alright?"

When team hebi reached a town, Sasuke place his head on the innocent child's head and said,

"Now listen, genpachi. Nii-San needs to go settle something, so can you behave and let karin nee-chan take care of you? "

"I don't like her..."

"Come on... Do it for nii-san's sake, Alright?"

"I'll try..." "That's my genpachi."

Then, sasuke turned to the rest and said,

"Listen, scatter and look for that person. Most importantly, don't let you-know-who follow me."

"Hai!"

Sasuke kneeled down and kissed genpachi's forehead. Then, he dashed off.

"Nii-San..."

For the first time, Karin cared for genpachi.

"For sasuke's sake, I must get along with that brat..."

She went over to genpachi who was holding back her tears. She put her hand on genpachi's shoulder.

"Daijobu. I promised sasuke to take good care of you. Promise that we'll get along well?"

Karin held out her pinky finger.

"Yes..."

Genpachi and Karin made a promise.

"Come on, let's go" Karin said as she held out her hand.

Genpachi grabbed it.

"You're not so bad after all, momoiro nee-chan" genpachi smiled.

*momoiro means pink*

"Momoiro?"

"Your hair!" Genpachi smiled again.

"She looks so cute..." Karin thought as she pushed up her black spectacles.

"kawaii no gaki...alright, now we need to focus. Remember where itachi nii-San is?"

"No! Are you trying to kill him? You can't! You can't!"

"Her metal strength is weaker since the time she puked blood... I have to calm her down before she goes berserk again."Thought Karin

"No! Of course not. Sasuke wants to meet itachi for some thing. I am not suppose to say it but... It is to give you a birthday surprise!" Lied Karin.

However, it was quite convincing for a 12 years old.

"Really?"

"Really."

"But he erased all his whereabouts in my mind when he left me outside your hideout..."

"Do you have even the least information?"

"I... Remember that the akatsuki had a hideout near okaya moutain..."

"Alright. Thank you, kawaii no gaki."

After that, they both roamed in that town and searched for information of itachi. Suddenly, sakura walked by.

"Sakura nee-chan? She was the one who loved sasuke nii-San since young?"

Genpachi thought. She shooked her head, just to find sakura gone.

"Weird..."

"What is weird?"

"I saw a konoha ninja..."

"Oh damn! This is bad!"

Is this short? Yes? Ok... I'm posting another chapter maybe tomorrow or later. Stay tuned for more!


	11. Chapter 11: Deidara nii-san

I made this chapter today and I hope you guys will like it. Please leave a review, make me happy. Lol!

Disclaimer: I only own genpachi

11th chapter: deidara nii-San

Far away, sasuke is being approached by deidara and tobi.

"Tell me, where is itachi?"

"Heh, who do you think you are, un? You're just an idiot that is blessed with the sharingan"

The two of them fought

-meanwhile-

"Sasuke... Is fighting?" Exclaimed Karin

"Nani? Where is nii-San? I want nii-San!"

"Calm down, kawaii no gaki. He is not fighting itachi."

"Then who?"

"A guy with yellow hair in the akatsuki"

"Deidara nii-San? I want to see him!"

"No! You can't!"

"I want to!" Genpachi heard an explosion. Her hearing was quite keen.

"I want to see deidara nii-San! I want to see sasuke nii-San!" She screamed and ran as fast as she could to where the explosion was

"H-hey! Kawaii no gaki!"

When genpachi reached the scene, deidara was dispersing C4 clay.

"Nii-San!"

"Genpachi! Why are you here?!"

"I miss you..."

"Oh shit! She inhaled the clay!" Thought sasuke.

Sasuke said "Stand still! Chidori!"

He chidori himself and genpachi.

"Itai!" Genpachi screamed in pain.

"I saw you die! How could you be alive!?" Deidara screamed when he found sasuke.

"Deidara nii-San!" Said genpachi as he ran to deidara.

However, sasuke grabbed her and forbidden her to go.

"Genpachi! You bastard... You took her away from us! I will take her back to the akatsuki, un!"

"Nonsense! She is my sister, I have the rights!"

The two started fighting again.

Finally, deidara took of his shirt.

"If I can't kill you, I will bring you to the death with me, un!"

He untied the thread that seals a mouth on his chest and stuff clay into it.

"Nii-san... Why is he expanding?"

"He is about to explode!"

"Heh! You can't run!"

"No! Deidara nii-San! don't leave me!"

"Forgive me, genpachi and tobi. You two are innocent. I'm sorry, genpachi. Sayonara..."

-3 years ago-

"Deidara nii-San! You are my favorite artist!" A young genpachi exclaimed excitedly after seeing deidara creating a C3 ghost bomb.

"Oh really?" Deidara was happy.

"Here, take some clay, un"

"Eh?"

"Try making something, un"

"Arigato, deidara nii-San!" Genpachi was overly excited.

After a while, she grab deidara's cloak and said,

"I'm done!"

"What is it, un?"

"It's you and leader-sama playing hop-scotch!"

Deidara stared at the blob of clay awkwardly and said

"Why would you even make that, un..."

Genpachi smiled innocently.

"Now we blow it up, un!"

"But I want to keep it! I made it for you!"

"Alright... For your sake, I won't. My cute artist!"

"You're the best, deidara nii-san! I love you"

-now-

"Sayonara, genpachi..."

BOOM!

"What is that?!" Suigetsu exclaimed

"Sasuke!" Karin Shouted

"An explosion?!"Asked Jugo.

Three of them gathered

"Karin! Where is genpachi!?" Jugo screamed

"She... Is... At the explosion...with sasuke"

"Nani!?" Suigetsu was shocked

"You didn't keep an eye on her?!"

"Never mind that! Wait... I still sense their chakra! Let's go!"

-later-

"Sasuke! Where are you?! Dammit... Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

An injured giant snake appeared

"Manda, do you know where is sasuke and a kid about my chest tall which have long tied hair?"

Sasuke, hugging genpachi, dropped out of manda.

"Sasuke! Genpachi!" Karin and jugo rushed to them. Sasuke was full of scratches and bruises while genpachi has blood flowing from sides of her mouth.

"We have to go somewhere for me to heal them!"

"Dei...Dara...nii-San..." Genpachi mumbled Before shutting her eyes.

That's the end guys! Tune in again next time to see what happened when genpachi found out that her deidara nii-San is dead. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12: Genpachi's tantrum

I was damn free today, so yeah I wrote it. I have nothing else to say actually so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own genpachi

12th chapter: genpachi throws a tantrum

"Where am I... Itai!"Genpachi tried to get up but her arm was painful and bandaged.

"Don't move yet, kawaii no gaki. You are injured"

"Where's deidara nii-San? Where's sasuke nii-San?" Genpachi got out from bed and went to sasuke's room.

"Nii-San!"

"Yes, genpachi. I'm fine, how bout you?"

"Me too. Where deidara nii-San?"

"He's... Dead"

"Nani?!"

"He killed himself..."

"Why? I want deidara nii-San!"

"I'm sorry genpachi, but he is dead." Sasuke held out his arms, trying to console genpachi with a hug.

"No! I want deidara nii-San! Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!" Genpachi screamed with tears.

"Stop it! Genpachi!" Suigetsu and Jugo rushed into sasuke's room.

However, genpachi had already executed that jutsu and burnt the ceiling.

"Uchiha genpachi!" Scolded sasuke

"Genpachi, why did you do that?" Suigetsu said to her with a little reprimanding tone

"I don't care! I want deidara nii-saaaaan!" Genpachi whined.

"Genpachi!" Jugo shouted, " don't do that, sasuke had a hard day."

"I want deidara nii-saaaaaaan!" Genpachi screamed.

"Genpachi! Get your ass here!" Sasuke shouted and he stood up and walked to a chair.

"I don't want to!"

Sasuke walked to genpachi and dragged her to the chair.

He pinned genpachi onto his lap.

"Sasuke, you..." Jugo asked

"Hanase! You can't do this! Hanase!"

Sasuke had lost all his patience. He pulled down genpachi's pants and underwear, revealing her little bottom

"Sasuke! Don't do that!" Suigetsu and Jugo said

"Shut up! She is my sister, I am disciplining her."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK SMACK! SMACK!

"Itai! Itai!"

"I told you, SMACK!genpachi. Deidara is SMACK!dead and he's not coming SMACK!back! How dare you SMACK!use Jutsus on me!"

"Waaaaaahhh! Itai!"

Sasuke did used force on every swat.

After about 3 dozens of swats, Genpachi's bottom was red.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" Genpachi was crying and sobbing her eyes out.

"Yamete! Sasuke!" Suigetsu went over to sasuke.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted back

"Itai! Itai!" Genpachi continued to cry as her brother spanked her.

Sasuke's hand was also getting tired. He delivered another dozen of smacks onto genpachi's bottom and stopped

"Wahhh! Itai!" Genpachi cried loudly

"Tell me what you did wrongly" sasuke said sternly

"I threw a tantrum- Itai!" Sasuke spanked her, harder than the other swats

"I used a dangerous jutsu- Itai!" That was the swat with most chakra and the most painful one.

"Waahhhhhh... " genpachi was still crying.

Sasuke picked the crying genpachi up and hugged her.

"Shush... I know it hurts..."

"Gomenasai... Nii-San"

"It's alright... You can't just throw a tantrum and expect someone to do something for you. You also can't use Jutsus any time you want. Will you behave next time?"

Genpachi's face turned red as she nodded.

Sasuke kept rubbing genpachi's back to comfort her. After 5 minutes, genpachi stopped crying. Sasuke stood her up and pull up her pants gently, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

"Alright, let's go wash your face."

"Hai..."

"Itai..."

"Nii-San? Can you even walk in this state?"

"Of course I can, let's go"

After washing genpachi's face, the two returned to sasuke's room. Karin was there. "Karin, where did you go?"

"Sasuke, the konoha ninjas are coming. We need to leave this place!"

"Genpachi, are you ok to go?"

"Yes, nii-San"

"I know your bottom still hurts, but bear with it, alright?"

"What?" Karin was surprised

"He spanked genpachi" suigetsu said

"Tell me on the way, but let's leave first"

As the team left the inn, Karin told jugo,

"Look at this."

She tore sasuke's shirt into pieces and scatter it all around.

"Why do you have a shirt that sasuke thrown away?"

"B-because... For this! I want to confuse the konoha's chakra sensing ninjas!"

"Oh..."

"Tell me what happened between the two of them"

"Ok, just now genpachi..."jugo started telling the story...

How was it? Tune in again next time to see the 3 uchiha siblings reunite and stuff like that! So see ya next time!:)


	13. Chapter 13: Survivors of the massacre

Hey guys! This chapter took time, isn't it? Sorry miss kagamine... now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own genpachi.

13th chapter: the young survivors of the uchiha massacre

Sasuke walked into a cave. Karin, suigetsu and jugo was lagging behind

"Kawaii no gaki, does your bottom still hurt?"

"Quite...painful

"Man, sasuke must have spanked you hard, eh?"

"Yes..."

After catching up with sasuke, the rest of the team noticed sasuke standing there, surrounded with black feathers.

"Hey sasuke, what happened?" Asked suigetsu

"Nothing. Follow me!" Sasuke said as he head for the exit of the cave.

"Feathers? Could it be...?" Genpachi thought to herself.

-later-

"We're here"

"Nii-San... This is..."

"Sasuke, you're finally here!" Exclaimed kisame,"Oh, that's where you went, genpachi."

"Kisame-sama? Is itachi nii-San inside?"

"Correct, genpachi."

"Nii-San, can I come with you?"

"Nope. Stay here with the rest."

"Yeah. Only uchihas allowed"said kisame

"I'm an uchiha! I'm uchiha genpachi!"

"I'm your nii-San. Listen to me"

"I want to go in!"

Sasuke kneeled down to genpachi's level and said to her strictly,

"Uchiha Genpachi. If you follow me again like last time, I am going to use the belt on you. You won't be able to even sit. Get it?"

"H-hai..." Genpachi took a step back in fear.

"Keep a close watch on her, kisame"

"Alright alright..."

As sasuke walked into the uchiha hideout, genpachi stared blankly at him.

"Kisame senpai, I'm hozuki suigetsu, hozuki mangetsu's younger brother"

"Oh... Suigetsu, eh? How about we have a little spar?"

"I would love that!" Suigetsu screamed as he charge towards kisame.

"This... Is... Intense" Karin mumbled

"Here's my chance!" Genpachi dashed to the entry of the uchiha hideout.

"Get back here! Genpachi!" Kisame Screamed

"You're open!" Suigetsu shouted and almost cut of kisame's head.

"Arigato! Suigetsu nii-San!"

"Oi oi! Genpachi!"

Genpachi went on full speed after she sensed sasuke's chidori.

-meanwhile-

Sasuke tossed a giant shuriken at itachi.

Itachi's leg was hit by it when the shuriken split into two.

"Itachi nii-San!"

"Genpachi! Why are you here?!" Itachi shrieked.

Genpachi ran and hug him in tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you anymore..."

"Genpachi! I warned you not to come here! That's 20 minutes with the belt!" Sasuke shouted and Genpachi was terrified. She hid behind itachi.

"Get away, genpachi. It is dangerous."

"Itachi nii-San..."

When sasuke charged at itachi, genpachi executed her jutsu to protect itachi.

"Shinkenpo: kaze no kami!"

Her shinken and sasuke's snake sword came in contact and both of them repelled.

"Genpachi... You are truly a strong ninja."

"Sasuke nii-San. I will not allow you to kill itachi nii-San!" Genpachi activated her sharingan.

"Shut up! He killed the clan!"

"You know what, sasuke nii-San? There are 3 things I'm afraid of. First, that you die. Second, that itachi nii-San die. Third, that both of you die."

"Genpachi, move!" Itachi shouted and threw her to the wall.

"Let's take this outside..."

-outside-

"Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu!" Itachi and sasuke blew a fireball at each other.

However, genpachi put sasuke's fire out.

"I'm going to protect itachi nii-San!"

"Amaterasu!" Itachi screamed.

"Dammit!" Genpachi pushed sasuke to the floor.

She then sliced across the air and blocked itachi's vision with her shinken's fuuton and transform her sword into sasuke and pushed him back into the hideout below. The black flame was burning her sword.

"Take this!"

Sasuke leapt from underneath and attack itachi.

"How could he..." Itachi mumbled Sasuke leapt up the the ceiling, raise his sword into the air and shouted,

"My ultimate attack that gathers lightning... It travels faster than the speed of light. Let's see if you can dodge this, itachi! Kirin!"

The lightning charged at itachi. He collapsed and turned into genpachi.

"G-genpachi?!" Itachi appeared, injured as well.

Genpachi turned into itachi and pushed him behind the , she dealt the blow.

"I... Won't... Let... Any of you... Die!" She screamed as she spat out mouthfuls of blood.

"I didn't expect it to spread so fast..." Itachi mumbled

"Fuuton, shinken no jutsu!" Genpachi charged at sasuke with the sharingan.

Sasuke's cheek was sliced by genpachi's wind blade.

"This is my ultimate trump card. You are able to active it with the mangekyo sharingan... It is... The susano'o!" Itachi said evily.

"Heh..." Sasuke activated his curse seal.

However, a 3 headed snake popped out and orochimaru was in it. He chuckled and tried to take over sasuke's body. "Dammit!" Genpachi shouted and sliced of a snake's head. However, they grew back. Itachi then sealed the snack using the susano'o, leaving sasuke out of chakra.

As itachi's eye bled, genpachi wanted to went over to him but did not dare. She went to sasuke and held his hand. As the two was being cornered by itachi, itachi finally took of his necklace and put it on genpachi.

"Forgive me, Genpachi, forgive me that I spreaded the disease to you and leaving you"itachi said as he kissed genpahi's forehead and knock her head with his knuckles.

finally, he jabbed sasuke's forehead and said "Forgive me, Sasuke, there would be no next time..."

"Blergh!" Genpachi vomited more blood and collapsed infront of itachi.

Itachi knocked against the wall and slid down, dead. A stunned sasuke also fainted of exhaustion.

Zetsu appeared.

"Is the small one dead yet?" Asked white zetsu.

"I think the small one and itachi died" answered black zetsu

"Did you record everything?" Tobi came

"Yes."

"Good. I'll watch everything later"

Maybe this is the end... Tune in again next time to find how sasuke cope with his sibling's deaths.


	14. Chapter 14: Mission, destroy Konoha

Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Guess what happened to genpachi? Is she dead? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I only own genpachi

14th chapter: mission, destroy konoha

"You're awake"

"Who are you?" Sasuke saw the man's sharingan.

His eye bled and the masked man was set on black fire.

"Oh, so itachi implanted mangekyo sharingan in you..."

"Itachi is a traitor! He got what he deserved!"

"We'll see about that. That dates back to uchiha madara..."

-meanwhile.-

"Genpachi! Hold your sword properly!" Itachi scolded as he knock a 6 years old genpachi's head.

"Itai! I know!" Genpachi rubbed her head.

"Don't let your guards down!"itachi screamed as he fired a dozen of kunais and shurikens towards genpachi. Genpachi hit them all away with her sword.

"Good... Let's go back"

"Nii-San, watch me!"

"Genpachi, don't overdo it!" Genpachi tumbled on the ground and a shuriken cut her arm.

"I told you..."

"Gomenasai, nii-San..."

"It's ok, let's go home and clean your wound"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, foolish little sister." itachi smiled and knocked her head again.

"Itai! Stop it!"

"Fine..."

"Nii-San!" Genpachi woke up from her dream.

She realized she was in bed. Then, she heard a voice coming from the other room. As she made her way there, she heard tobi saying.

"Itachi died for both of you." Tobi finished his sentence.

"Nani..." Genpachi walked out from the entrance and collapsed with hands on the ground

"Hey, breathe properly!" Tobi said to sasuke as he fainted

"Nii-San!" Genpachi hurried to sasuke. She stared at tobi

"Tobi, is it true that itachi nii-San died?"

"Yes"

"Sonna... Itai!" Genpachi shouted in pain.

"Not you too!? Where are you hurt?"

"Itai! My eyes!" Blood dripped out from genpachi's eyes.

"It hurts! Ow!"

"Look at me" tobi said as he examine genpachi's eyes.

"Mangekyo sharingan?"

"Itai!" Genpachi stared at tobi.

As the black flames engulf him, he said

"So you and sasuke's sharingans will activate Amaterasu when looked into my sharingan... So smart of itachi..."

"My head hurts!"

After tobi extinguish himself, he went to genpachi

"Your head?"

"Yeah... Blergh" genpachi puked up blood.

"Itachi's disease...?" Tobi thought

"Why are you tying sasuke nii-san up?"

"So that he would not faint, it's for his own good"

-later-

"Sorry, I took the chance to tie you up"

"Nii-San..."

"Genpachi! Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah... May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Did you kill itachi nii-San?" Sasuke paused for a moment to look at genpachi's teary eyes and said

"Yes."

Genpachi ran outside the beach. She collapsed on her knees and cried as she held the necklace tightly.

"Itachi... Nii-San..."

"Tobi! Untie me!" Sasuke put on his shirt, took genpachi's shinken and ran after her.

"Here, your sword"

"Arigato, sasuke nii-San" genpachi stood up and hugged sasuke

"Don't leave me..."

"G-genpachi. Don't you hate me? I killed itachi."

"I know. But you must have your reasons for doing so. No matter what you do, I will always love you. Because, you are my brother."

"Arigato... Genpachi..."

"Nii-San, remember the night when i talked back to otousan? An old man with bandages on his face kidnapped me and itachi nii-San saved me. He told itachi nii-San to kill the uchiha clan..."

"Danzou... I will avenge itachi!"

Sasuke and genpachi shed tears for losing itachi. Team hebi came running over.

Sasuke: from now on, our team will be named taka.

Genpachi: we have one 's to...

Both shouted with mangekyo sharingan: destroy konoha!

The ending was kinda shitty... Yeah... So see ya next time! Tune in again next time to find out if genpachi and sasuke destroy konoha successfully.


	15. Chapter15:Genpachi left out on a mission

Hi guys! im sorry for making any of you wait, so i am uploading 3 chapters at once. Forgive me and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own genpachi

15th chapter: Genpachi left out of the mission

"Let's set off now." Sasuke said Genpachi collapsed.

"Genpachi!" Sasuke carried her to tobi and asked him for help.

"She has itachi's disease."

"Cure her!"

"How do you expect me to cure her?"

"I don't care, do it."

"I could only tell you her conditions. She is having a nano-sized virus cell in her brain that won't multiply. But it will triggers any part of her body. That is why she faint and puke blood because the virus triggers her consciousness and blood stream. If it triggers her heart, she will die immediately."

"Is she in danger now?"

"No. Most probably not. I have given her a shot so that the cell would stay stationary for now."

"Dammit!" Sasuke slammed the table.

"Set off tomorrow. There will be a 5 kage meeting at the kage summit in the land of iron tomorrow, Danzou would be there."

"Got it."

"Sasuke!"Karin, suigetsu and jugo ran in.

"How's genpachi?"

"Karin, can you extract the virus?"

"With my level of medical ninjustu, I doubt that..."

"Tobi, I will leave with my team tomorrow. Take care of genpachi for me. I know she excels in swordsmanship and her skills are better than a jounin, but she is in no condition to go."

"Alright, leave her to me."

-the next day-

"Tobi, where's sasuke nii-San?"

"He left first. You are in no condition to go."

"Why?! I want to avenge itachi nii-San." Genpachi tried to grab her sword and run off but tobi held her back. The masked man pointed to genpachi's face and said strictly

"Look, I have told you about your condition last night. Don't you even dare use your mangekyo sharingan on me and try to escape. I am not easygoing like your brothers so I will punish you severely if I caught you. Get it, uchiha genpachi?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good"

"I want water"

"Alright, I'll get it for you." When tobi left, genpachi secretly grabbed her sword again. Tobi got back and saw genpachi not in bed but standing with her sword, he was fuming mad.

"Uchiha genpachi! What are you trying to do?"

"I... I was just taking a look if my sword was chipped!"

Tobi put the glass of water down and walked towards genpachi. He kneel a knee down to her level.

"Uchiha genpachi, look at my eyes." Genpachi slowly look up.

"You're lying."tobi grabbed her chin and push it upwards.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Because itachi made his siblings mangekyo sharingan to Amaterasu tobi when looked into his sharingan, tobi caught on fire instantly.

"Here's my chance!" Genpachi bolted off.

-later-

Genpachi was jumping from branch to branch, going to the land of iron.

"That tobi underestimated me!" Genpachi mumbled

"Uchiha Genpachi!" A familiar voice called out to genpachi. Yes, it was tobi. He used kamui and appeared right infront of her

"Er... I-I'm turning back! See ya!"

"Yes, you are turning back, with me!" Tobi grabbed genpachi's shirt collar and dragged her back to the hideout.

"M-mateyo! Oi! Tobi!"

-at the hideout-

"You are in hot soup, uchiha genpachi!" Tobi shouted as he dragged the terrified child into the hideout.

"Fuck no! Let me go!"

"Since when did you started to use vulgarities, uchiha genpachi?!" Tobi was fuming mad as he grabbed genpachi's ear and put the other hand on his waist.

"Hidan sama taught me!"

-short flashback-

"Genpachi, repeat after me" hidan said

"Yes."

"Fuck you"

"Fuck me"

"No! Say it to someone and say the word you."

"Fuck you."

"Right! That's my kiddo!"

"Fuck you!"

"Ok one more, idiot. Say it to the person you hate."

"Idiot!"

"Correct! That's my fucking kid!"

-now-

"Itai!" Tobi shrieked when genpachi bit his hand and bolted to the exit.

"Damn you, tobi!"

Tobi used kamui and appeared infront of genpachi who was running at high speed. Genpachi knocked Into him.

"You're going to regret this, uchiha genpachi." He mumbled Tobi picked genpachi up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Fuck you, tobi! Let me go! I'm not a kid anymore! I want to go kill that old man!"genpachi struggled Tobi used his hand and spanked genpachi five times, hard. Genpachi was punching tobi's back but to no avail. Her bottom hurts and she had no route for escape left.

"M-Mateyo Tobi! Gomenasai!" Genpachi succumbed.

"I told you I am not as easygoing as your brothers."

"Please! I'm sorry! Gomenasai! I've learnt my lesson!"

Tobi put the child down and walked to her bed. He crossed his arms, cross and annoyed

"I don't think you have. 5 swats is too little for you to understand what I mean by "punish you severely". Get over here!" Tobi said sternly.

The 12 year old girl shivered in fear and didn't walk towards tobi who was sitting on the bed. Her legs turned to jelly. Tobi removed his gloves and screamed.

"I said get here!"

"I don't wanna!" Genpachi ran to the exit again.

Tobi ran out of patience as he dashed forward and grabbed genpachi. SMACK! Tobi gave genpachi a tight slap. Genpachi tumbled on the floor.

"Tobi..."

"I said get here!" Tobi growled.

Genpachi burst into tears immediately.

"Waaaaaahhhhh... Itachi nii-saaaaaan!" She cried as she rubbed her cheek.

"Uchiha genpachi, you spoiled brat!" Tobi screamed as he pressed genpachi across his lap.

"G-Gomenasai, tobi! Please spare me! Gomenasai!" Genpachi pleaded while still crying.

"I told you, I am not easygoing like your brothers." Tobi said firmly.

As genpachi struggled to get free, it was futile. An adult's grip was too much for her and there was no time for her to mold chakra to execute any jutsu. Tobi pulled her pants and down to her thighs. Genpachi blushed a little.

"I don't want a spanking! Please! Hanase! I'm scared!" Genpachi struggled.

"Don't you think it is too late to be scared, huh?" Tobi smirked.

"Shut the fuck up! You masked spiky hair idiot! You're not my nii-San, you can't do this!" Genpachi screamed with a sense of impudent.

"I bet itachi and sasuke didn't discipline you well enough. Let me take over their job of disciplining you."

SMACK! Tobi made a loud thwack on genpachi's bottom.

"Itaiii!" The first swat had already made her feel the pain. There was a red mark on her bottom.

"Gomenasai, Tobi-sama! Hanase!"

"I haven't started yet."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Genpachi couldn't take it anymore, so she held her little hands out to protect her sorry little bottom. Tobi just simply pinned them behind her back and continued spanking her.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Tobi's hand came down mercilessly on genpachi's poor bottom. The pain was greater than anything! Genpachi broke down sobbing and pleading tobi to stop. Tobi continued the punishment for 5 minutes that seemed forever to genpachi.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Itai! Itai! Gomenasai! I'm sorry!" Genpachi shouted in butt was deep red.

"Is it because I was too good to you and treated your wounds? Is it because of that you became impudent and talk back like that, uchiha genpachi? Have I spoiled you too much? Answer!" Tobi asked strictly.

"N-no!"

"You little uchiha brat..." Tobi mumbled and pulled down genpachi's underwear.

"No! Don't pull it down!"

"Do you think you have a choice?"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Gomenasai! SMACK! I've made you angry, SMACK! Tobi-sama! SMACK! Please stop! SMACK! I've realized my mistakes! SMACK!"

Genpachi begged but tobi turned a deaf ear to her begging. Tobi had forget about him pinning genpachi's hand down, so he let go of it a little. Genpachi immediately grabbed tobi's hand that was spanking her.

"Onegai! Yamekudasai, tobi-sama!" Genpachi looked at him with her teary eyes.

Tobi pulled her hand away and continued on the punishment. Every smack was painful and genpachi's body jerked every time. She tried to move her legs but they were pinned under tobi's thigh. She tried to move her arms but they were pinned behind her back. The color of the clouds on Tobi's akatsuki cloak was similar to genpachi's bottom.

"I don't want to be in the damned uchiha clan anymore! I don't wanna!" Genpachi screamed and cried.

Tobi was pissed.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Listen, Genpachi. Don't you dare say one more word about the uchiha clan, or you will get it!" Tobi warned with a tone of seriousness.

"Waaaaaaahhh! Itai!" Genpachi wailed as tobi spanked her even harder after the warning.

"You didn't learn anything from your brothers' spankings, isn't it?!" Tobi scolded loudly which made genpachi afraid.

"Waaaaaahhhh... Itai! Hanaseyo!" Genpachi wailed while crying

"So... Genpachi, do you dare to escape again?" Tobi asked, smacking genpachi's bottom after every 2 words. Genpachi was crying so hard, she didn't hear tobi's question.

"Uchiha genpachi! Do you dare to escape again?!" Tobi repeated his question impatiently as he swung his hand down.

"N-No! I wouldn't dare, t-tobi-sama!" Genpachi answered with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Do you dare to use your sharingan and your teeth on me again?" Tobi touched a welt on genpachi's bottom, which made her yelped in pain. He then spanked her bottom thrice.

"No! I-I wouldn't dare, tobi-sama!" Genpachi said

"How about being rude to me?" Tobi asked, swinging his hand down genpachi's red bottom mercilessly.

"No! No! I won't!"

"How about calling me names and vulgarities?" Tobi spanked her with most of his chakra concentrated on his palm.

"N-No!" Genpachi was sobbing so hard, she couldn't talk properly. Tobi spanked her for another 20 swats before stopping. He loosen his grip on the child's hands.

"Wahhhh... Gomenasai..." Genpachi cried as she rubbed her bottom immediately after they were being released from tobi's iron grip.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Tobi brought his hand down again 3 times. The first time hit genpachi's hands.

"Did I allow you to rub yet?" He asked

"No... Tobi-sama..." genpachi cried even harder of the tremendous pain on her bottom as she rubbed her hands.

Tobi sighed and stood Genpachi on her feet. He pulled up her pants, causing the rough material to rub against her sore bottom.

"Itai!" Genpachi jumped up, still sobbing.

Tobi kneeled a knee down to her level.

"Have you learnt your lesson, uchiha genpachi?"

"Yes, tobi-sama..." Genpachi replied while crying and rubbing her sore bottom with her hands.

"I don't want this to happen again, do you understand me?" Tobi asked her with a strict disciplining tone while pointing to her face.

"Y-yes..."

Tobi helped genpachi to clean her tear-stained face. He also retied her long hair as it has gotten messy. Tobi let genpachi put her arms around his neck and cry for a while. Meanwhile, he rubbed her back and lectured

"I warned you. You're acting like a little kid and disobeying my orders. If you didn't do that, you wouldn't have a sore bottom now. I didn't want to spank you in the first place, but you used vulgarities so I had to."

"Go-gomenasai... Please don't spank me again... Tobi-sama... It hurts..." Genpachi cried and wet tobi's shoulders with locked her hands tighter around tobi's shoulders.

"Alright... alright... stop crying..." Tobi rubbed Genpachi's bottom to ease the pain.

"Tobi-sama... It hurts much more when you spanked me than itachi and sasuke nii-san spanked me..."

"I told you, I am not as easygoing as your brothers."

"It really hurts..."

"It supposed to. That teaches you to respect Your elders." tobi said firmly.

"Tobi-sama, can you please train me? I want to be as strong as itachi nii-San and sasuke nii-san"

"You are already strong, aren't you? I heard from sasuke you defeated a huyga kid. What's his name again?"

"Huyga Hanabi"

"That's right. You are already strong."

"I want to be stronger and work with my sharingan. I rarely use them actuallyz"

"Alright, I promise to train you. As an uchiha, we should make good use of the sharingan blessed to us."

"Tobi-sama, do you hate me for biting you and making trouble for you?"

"No, I don't. Sasuke will question me if he knows that you are missing. What if the virus actives when you were looking for sasuke? I wouldn't be there for you. I know why you wanted to escape, because of the desperate feelings to avenge your loved ones." tobi said as he thought of the scene kakashi sending a chidori through rin's heart.

"My loved ones... They were killed infront of me... Deidara nii-San and itachi nii-San..."

"Deidara... That blonde guy..."

"Tobi-sama... Do you love me?"

Tobi didn't know what to say.

"Well?"

"Erm... This..."

"Do you? Do you? Do you?"

"Ok f-fine, yes. Satisfied?" Tobi blushed under his mask.

"Yay! I love you too, tobi-sama!" Genpachi smiled sweetly and hugged tobi.

"Y-You could drop the term sama, please. I'm not use to people calling me that."

"Fine..."

Tobi stood genpachi on the ground and pull down her pants and underwear again.

"No! Gomenasai! Don't spank me anymore! It hurts! I have learnt my lesson! I wouldn't dare anymore!" Genpachi shouted in fear.

"Hold still."

Tobi applied some lotion on the belt welts on genpachi's red bottom. Once the cold lotion touched genpachi's skin, she jumped up in pain. Tobi flicked her bottom.

"I said hold still!"

"Itai!" Genpachi rubbed her bottom.

"Now you smeared the lotion!" Tobi scolded and spanked genpachi twice.

"Itai! Gomenasai... It just hurts... Please don't spank me anymore..." genpachi burst into tears again.

"Alright, I'm sorry I scolded you and spanked you again, ok? Shush... Shush..."

Tobi applied the lotion with care so that it won't hurt had now shown his soft side to the child.

"A-Arigato, tobi."

"Be a good girl, alright? Sasuke will be please to know if you had behaved. I shouldn't have spank you for so long, it's too harsh, huh?"He said in a gentle voice.

"Tobi... Why did you act like an idiot in the akatsuki?"

"To drop suspicion" tobi said casually.

"I don't get it" genpachi scratched her head

"You will understand sooner or later, genpachi." Tobi said as he pulled up genpachi's pants. Genpachi hugged tobi again, and he hugged back. Tobi smiled under his orange mask.

"Tobi, can you train me now?"

"Alright. Try activating your mangekyo sharingan." Genpachi did as told easily.

"Maybe I can help her active her susano'o..." Tobi thought

"We can begin training"

"Yay! Let's start right n-" tobi knocked genpachi unconscious.

Ok... Thanks for reading and wait for the next update to see why tobi knocked genpachi unconscious. Bye for now!


	16. Chapter 16: The past

Hi guys! 16th chapter is up and today, I have a suprise in the story! Read to find out

Disclaimer: I only own genpachi

16th chapter: the past

"Uhm... Where am I?"

"Sorry, I took the chance to tie you to a log."

"Why? You said you would train me!"

"I'm training you now. Active mangekyo sharingan and close your eyes" Tobi placed his hand on genpachi's forehead.

After about 10 minutes, genpachi went crazy.

"No way! No way!" She wailed and shouted with tears flowing out from her eyes.

"He was brutally killed, genpachi."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"No one ever liked you in the academy since you can defeat anyone easily. They think you are scary even when you didn't do anything."

"That's a lie!"

"He was killed, genpachi"

"No...no... Nooooooo!" A black rib cage formed around genpachi as she shouted.

"N-nani!?" Tobi was really taken aback

"Argh!" Genpachi wailed

"S-susano'o...! I'll have to help her activate it some more..."

-what happened that day-

"Genpachi, I will let you quit the academy."

"Why otousan?!" Genpachi was shocked and surprised

"You're a girl. Being a ninja doesn't suit you."

"B-but I'm the best kunoi..."

"That's it. No more arguments"

Fugaku folder his hands and walked off.

Sasuke hugged genpachi and said

"I'm sure otousan is doing it for your own good. It's alright..."

Genpachi buried her face onto sasuke's shoulder and cry. After a while, she rushed to her room and take all her money. Then she dashed outside.

-what happened during that period of time-

Genpachi was running and crying at the same time. She bumped into someone.

"Genpachi? What's wrong?" Genpachi looked up and saw a familiar figure.

"Satoshi..." Genpachi hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

Satoshi was in the uchiha clan too. He is a year older than genpachi and was the lady's man. He only cared deeply for genpachi although he had a lot of fangirls. He has broad shoulders, short neat hair and a head taller than genpachi.

"Satoshi... Otousan forbade me to become a ninja..."

"Fugaku-sama? Why would he?"

"He thinks that I'm a girl and couldn't do it..."

"Where are you going now?"

"Getting rid of the girl in me"

"Oh..."

"Satoshi, will you look down on me?"

"Of course not! You're genpachi, no matter if you're a tomboy."

"Arigato, satoshi."

"Want me to help you get some boys' clothes?"

"Ok!"

-afterwards-

"Thanks for keeping me company and even going to the hospital with me"

"You're welcome, genpachi. Let me send you home."

"It's alright. I will go back myself."

"Alright. See you around!"

As genpachi was walking, she was pulled into a deserted lane.

"What the... Why did you pull me here?!"

"Uchiha genpachi, don't even think about having satoshi!" It was satoshi's fangirls, 5 of them.

"I don't care if you're a year older, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Not so fast!" The girls pulled out kunais and pointed them at genpachi.

"R-real kunais!" Genpachi thought.

"Who's laughing now?" The girls smirked.

"Leave her alone!"

"S-Satoshi-kun!"

"I will hate whoever bullies her."

"Satoshi-kun, we were just..."

"Not another word. Let's go, genpachi" Genpachi and satoshi jumped onto a roof and dashed away.

"Arigato, Satoshi."

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"Not yet..."

"Now I really need to send you home."

"I'm hungry, Satoshi, let's go for some onigiri."

"Alright." Satoshi smiled.

-at the teahouse-

Satoshi and Genpachi was sitting on the wooden platform of at the back of a teahouse.

"Genpachi, you still liked to eat that?"

"Yes." Genpachi munched on her rice ball with salmon roe fillings.

"Heh, you are so cute." Genpachi sipped her tea.

"Genpachi, you are a strong shinobi. You can do it and become the best sword specialist in konoha!"

"How about you, Satoshi?"

"I want to become a medical nin."

"I hope we could work together! You could heal me when I'm injured in a mission, right?"

"Yeah... Of course I can..."

Satoshi suddenly moved closer to genpachi. He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Genpachi... I really love you..."

Satoshi said as he push genpachi's waist towards him.

"What is this... Feeling...?" Genpachi's heartbeat was faster.

She closed her eyes as her lips came in contact with Satoshi's.

"S-Satoshi..."

"I... I'll send you home."

"R-right..."

-later-

"S-Satoshi, I can go in by myself."

"Oh... R-right. See you tomorrow in the academy!"

"See you." As genpachi walked in her house, she turned back and smiled.

-now-

"Satoshi..." Genpachi mumbled in tears.

"He was your lover, wasn't it?" Tobi asked and transmit more infomation into genpachi's head.

-that night-

"Satoshi-San"

"Itachi-senpai? Why are you here?"

"You don't need to know." Itachi pulled satoshi's collar and threw him against the wall. His head hit the wall and blood flowed down from his forehead

"Itachi-senpai...?"

"You are going to die, tonight."

"Mate! Itachi-senpai! Why are you doing this?!"

"It is for sasuke and genpachi."

"G-genpachi?"

"Yes."

"If it is for genpachi, I would rather die." Satoshi slowly stood up from the wall and bolted to itachi. Itachi's sword pierced through his heart.

As satoshi coughed up blood, he said with a smile,

"Please... Take care... Of... Genpachi."

"I will" itachi said coldy as he pulled the bloody sword out

. "Ari...gato..." Satoshi collapsed.

-now-

"Satoshi!" Genpachi screamed and tears flowed out from her eyes.

"Too bad, isn't it?" Tobi said.

"No... Noooooooo!" Genpachi activated her black susano'o again.

"Black... The colour of sorrow..." Tobi mumbled.

"Satoshi! You said you would heal me when I'm injured in a mission!" Genpachi screamed. The black susano'o's skeletal form is fully activated.

"It's faster than I thought..." Tobi said

"Sa...to... Shi..." Genpachi almost collapsed but tobi caught her.

"You did well, genpachi" tobi said as he untied genpachi and brought her to bed.

-long later-

"You're awake"

"Satoshi..."

"Shush... I know you had it hard. Me too."

"I can't lose anyone in my life Anymore!"

"Alright...I know. I gave you a shot when you were unconscious. How do you feel now?"

"I feel fine. However, how come I forgot about Satoshi?"

"Itachi must have done it to protect your emotions."

"Tobi, sasuke is injured." A black and white zetsu appeared.

"What- what is that?" Genpachi jumped and hid behind tobi while hugging his waist.

"I see..." Tobi said as he put on his gloves.

"it's my messenger, don't be afraid" tobi place his hand on genpachi's head

"Tobi! Let me go with you please! My condition is not critical! I want to see nii-san!" Genpachi tugged tobi's cloak and pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Alright... Alright..."

So... We have a new character here! Uchiha Satoshi. Lol! Wait for the next update to find out what happens when genpachi meets danzo. Sayonara and thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting Danzou

When genpachi meets Danzou, what happens? Read to find out! Enjoy!

17th chapter: Danzou

-later-

"See you in the fourth great ninja war, 5 kages. Kamui!"

"Sasuke nii-San! Momoiro nee-chan!"

"Take care of sasuke, ok?"tobi said

"Heal sasuke nii-San, please!"

"Alright... I'm working on it!"

"Argh..." Sasuke groaned

"Nii-san!"

"Genpachi! What are you doing here!?" Sasuke shouted.

"Tobi allowed me to go look for you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah...

"Where's suigetsu nii-San and jugo-San?"

"They'll be back soon."

"Sasuke, did you kill Danzou?" Karin asked.

"Not yet. He escaped."

Tobi pushed genpachi, sasuke and Karin out of was Danzou, Foo and Torune.

"Oh... That young uchiha... You have grown..." Danzou said

"Old dog, I have grown and so did my eyes! Mangekyo sharingan!"

"G-genpachi?" Sasuke looked in awe

"She activated it when she learnt about itachi's death" tobi said

"Genpachi, stay with Karin. They are too strong for you."

"But I also want to-"

"No! I said no means no!" Sasuke said strictly.

"If you dare disobey me again, I'll spank you."

"H-hai..." Sasuke kissed genpachi's forehead and attacked.

"Genpachi! That old man Danzou told itachi to kill satoshi!" Tobi shouted as Genpachi's eyes widened.

"His heart was all devoted to you, but Danzou broke it!" Tobi shouted again.

"Satoshi..." Genpachi mumbled

"Danzou...Is it true that you told itachi nii-San to kill satoshi?" Genapachi clenched her fists.

"It was for the village's sake"

"Konoyaro!" Genpachi activated her susano'o.

"Kamui!" Tobi sucked foo and Torune in.

"Genpachi's... Susano'o?!" Sasuke was so shocked, he even touched the ribcage to see whether it was real.

"Why is it black, tobi?" Sasuke asked

"Sorrow created it."

"Genpachi, you are truly my strong sister. Let's attack together!"

"Hai!"

Danzou was unbandaging his arm. There were about 10 sharingans on it.

"How many uchihas did you kill to get that arm, old dog?!" Genpachi screamed

"Dammit! You take the left, I'll take the right." Sasuke said.

Genpachi pulled out her shinken and nodded And The Fight started

*you guys most probably watched the fight so I'm going to continue when genpachi and sasuke fell*

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" An eagle appeared. Sasuke and genpachi rode on it as genpachi tossed down a giant shuriken.

"You need to train for a thousand years to beat me, kiddo"

"Now!" Sasuke shouted. Genpachi pulled the chakra threads connected to the shuriken skillfully and it flew back and striked danzou's back like a boomerang.

"You're quite something... Even Uchiha Satoshi's sharingan didn't dodge that"

"Satoshi's... Sharingan?!"

"He activated it before his death, so they were quite durable" said Danzou.

"You bastard!" The meat layer of genpachi's black susano'o was activated.

"Dammit!" Genpachi screamed and tried to grabbed Danzou with the black susano'o's hand.

"Do you think Satoshi loved you?"

"N-nani...?"

"What Itachi created is faked. He directed it and placed the show in your memory. Satoshi didn't loved you at all!"

"No...no... You're lying!"

"Calm down, genpachi!" sasuke said.

"Gome...nii-San..."

"It's alright. Let's focus."

Danzou had already noticed Karin. He grabbed her and said,

"Satoshi didn't loved you. He is indeed the lady's man, you were one of them who liked him, didn't you?"

"What exactly happened?!"

"On that day you were bullied by 5 girls, satoshi wasn't there. The truth is, the girls' parents found them and they were forced to leave. You are the one who kept watching him in the academy. He didn't care for you at all. He didn't even know you exist!"

"Satoshi... You're lying!"

"He is a year older, isn't it? Satoshi-senpai don't know you, genpachi. Although you're in the same clan as him, the clan is big. He don't recognize your existence! All the memories tobi gave you is just what itachi puts inside you. Satoshi was brutally killed by itachi by taking a sword to the heart. But, he was killed, not die for you."

"Liar!" The susano'o is fully activated.

"If you dare to come closer, this woman dies."

"Fine..." Sasuke pierced his sword through Karin and Danzou.

"Nii-San..."

"If you are taken hostage, that just means you are a burden, Karin."

"Momoiro nee-chan..." Genpachi mumbled and bolted to Danzou and Karin.

She pulled the sword out and pushed Karin away.

"Die!" Genpachi screamed madly and pierced her shinken through danzou's chest.

"Mokuton no jutsu!"

Genpachi panted as her heart beat wildly

"Danzou... You are lying to me... You are lying!"

Suddenly, a large tree grew from Danzou's body. He was almost digested by the first hokage's cells. He had to cut off an arm.

"Genpachi! Calm down!" Sasuke shouted

"Danzou... I will not forgive you!" Genpachi charged with her shinken, Shouting

"Amaterasu! Shinkenpo: Kaze no kiri!" Danzou's other hand was cut off.

As sasuke delivered the finishing blow, Danzou was still limping, trying to get away.

"Reverse 4 symbols sealing technique!" Danzou said

"Get away!" Tobi warned Sasuke took genpachi to a high place.

"Satoshi..."

"Shush... Daijobu..."

"Nii-San... Momoiro nee-chan..."

"I will save her, don't worry."

"Ari...gato..." Genpachi passed out.

"Genpachi? Genpachi! Genpachi!"

"She is in a near-death state!" Tobi said

"Dammit! What do we do!?"

"Don't do anything"

"Why!?"

"She is badly mentally injured. Let her mind rest."

tobi carried genpachi in his hands.

"I'm bringing her back."

"Is she really ok?"

"Trust me"

"Ok. I have some business to do." sasuke looked at genpachi with tears and walked away.

Oooooh. Dun dun dun! Lol jk. Thank you guys for reading and please wait for my next update. Sayonara!


	18. Chapter 18: Parenting Maybe?

**Guys I'm back! This time we'll see the truth behind uchiha satoshi. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I only own genpachi**

**18th chapter: Parenting... Maybe?**

**"Where am I?"**

**"Genpachi..."**

**"Itachi...nii-San..."**

**Itachi smiled kindly. Genpachi hugged him, crying.**

**"Nii-San... Am I dead? Am I finally free?"**

**"You are seeing us because you are in a near-death state." Said a voice**

**"Deidara...nii-San?!"**

**"You will go back once your mental mind heal"**

**"Sasori sama!?"**

**"Genpachi! You're not fucking dead yet! We are!"**

**"Hidan...sama?"**

**"He's correct, genpachi."**

**"Kakuzu-sama!?"**

**"Well, how is your sword skills recently?"**

**"Kisame-sama!"**

**"Hi, genpachi. I finally can see you in person."**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I am the one who controls leader sama. He is a dead body and I am the controller. I am Nagato."**

**"Minna... I want to stay with you... I can't live if you all leave me!"**

**"Genpachi, I'm sure we will meet again and be siblings." Itachi said as he knocked genpachi's head with his knuckles.**

**"Nii-San... Minna..." Genpachi shed tears of sorrow but happiness at the same time."I'm so happy to see you again."**

**"Sorry for not being there with you, genpachi." Everyone said.**

**"Genpachi"**

**"Satoshi!?"**

**"I know who you are. But I really didn't notice much about you. You are uchiha genpachi, sister of uchiha itachi and uchiha sasuke,**

**third child of uchiha fugaku and uchiha mikoto. I'm sorry for not noticing that you have been watching me. Although we spent time together rarely, we-"**

**"I don't admire you being cool and good looking!"**

**"Genpachi?"**

**"I admire your personality... I looked up to you... As a senpai..."**

**"Thanks... Genpachi"**

**"Satoshi... So you really knew me."**

**"I'm sorry but, I don't have feelings for you..."**

**"It's fine... You knew who I am...**

**Yokatta..." Genpachi ran to satoshi and hugged him**

**"Genpa-" genpachi kissed his lips**

**"Genpachi..." Satoshi turned red.**

**"Genpachi, we are leaving..." The akatsuki members said" We'll meet again, someday. I'm sure..."**

**"Minna...arigato..."**

**"Nii-San is leaving now..." Itachi smiled.**

**"I'm leaving too, genpachi. I hope you will find happiness in your own way someday." Satoshi said as he faded away.**

**Genpachi stared at the dimension she was in blankly for a while. Finally, she said,**

**"I will... Satoshi..."**

**-now-**

**"Genpachi, you're awake!"**

**"Tobi..."**

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"I'm fine... My eyes just hurts."**

**"Oh... Might be overuse of sharingan..."**

**"I'm tired"**

**"Why don't you rest first? I have some business to do."**

**"Alright"**

**Tobi went to sasuke who was fighting naruto, sakura and kakashi.**

**"Satoshi..." Genpachi mumbled as she drifted off to sleep again.**

**-very long later-**

**"Sasuke nii-San!" Genpachi saw his eyes bandaged.**

**"Genpachi..."**

**"Nii-San? What's wrong with your eyes?" Genpachi asked with a worried tone as she hugged sasuke.**

**"I'm fine. It will heal in a few days."**

**"I love you**

**"Love you too, genpachi."**

**"Can I go out?"**

**"Sure. Run along"**

**"Do you think you are pampering her?"**

**"What's your problem, tobi?"**

**"She is rude to me when you're not around. She used vulgarities and tried to go to follow you.**

**It's alright, I've punished her."**

**"What did you do?!"**

**"Gave her a spanking"**

**"I'm the only one allowed to punish her!"**

**"I seriously think you should be stricter."**

**"I don't care. I treat my sister anyway I want!"**

**-when genpachi got back-**

**"I'm back!"**

**"Oh, genpachi, is it?"**

**"Who are you?"**

**"Kabuto."**

**"Genpachi! Get away from him! Come to me!" Tobi said**

**"Why? I like his spectacles. I'm uchiha genpa-"**

**"Get your ass here before I use the belt." Tobi warned.**

**Genpachi ran to tobi obediently and hid behind him.**

**"I have told you the plan."**

**"I know. We need to prepare for war"**

**"Tobi? What is a war?"**

**"It's a Time when you fight people."**

**"Cool!"**

**"You will be taking part too."**

**"Really? What should I do?"**

**"I'll tell you when the time comes, go train"**

**"But I just got back! I'm don't want train, I'm tired!"**

**"I said, go train. Now!"**

**"No!"**

**"Do you want another harder spanking?"**

**"N-no..."**

**"Then obey me"**

**Genpachi's eyes were staring at tobi with the sharingan when she ran inside.**

**"Oh... So you are parenting..."**

**"None of your business, kabuto."**

**"Where are you going?" Kabuto asked as tobi walked away.**

**"I'm going the the hidden village of rain"**

**"For what?"**

**"I said, none of your business."**

**"Alright now..."**

**-after killing konan and getting the rinnegan-**

**"Finally... I got it back..."**

**"Tobi... Why did you kill konan nee-chan!?" Genpachi charged at tobi with her sword. Her attack went right through him.**

**"Genpachi! What the hell are you doing here!?"**

**"I followed you. Why do you have to kill her!? Why?! She was the one who gave me this flower!" Genpachi pointed to the rock flower tied at the end of her sword that konan gave her for her birthday.**

**"You are in big trouble, uchiha genpachi"**

**"Like I even care- hey! Hanase! Hanase!" Genpachi shrieked when tobi threw her over his shoulders.**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Tobi spanked her.**

**"Itai!"**

**"You are going to get it when we get home."**

**"Tobi... I'm sorry!"**

**"No excuses"**

**"Waaaaaaahh!" Genpachi cried"Gomenasai!"**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Tobi spanked her, much harder than the previous time.**

**"Don't think your tears would work on me!"**

**"Itai!" Genpachi yelped in pain.**

**-when they got back-**

**Tobi had a new set of purple-colored clothes. He went to genpachi who was sitting on his bed.**

**"Over my lap."**

**"Tobi! You look great! I like your new mask and-"**

**"I said over my lap!" Tobi's shout made genpachi jumped up in fear.**

**"I don't want to!" Genpachi took a step back, covering her bottom.**

**"Over my lap or the belt"**

**Genpachi felt so hurt. Tobi was suddenly strict to her!**

**"Nii-saaaaaaan!" Genpachi ran to sasuke and pouted**

**"What's wrong, genpachi?"**

**"Tobi wants to spank me! I don't wanna..."**

**"Genpachi, I don't like to repeat myself" tobi said firmly as he walked to sasuke calmly.**

**"No!" Genpachi buried her face into sasuke's chest.**

**"Tobi, stop it."**

**"She followed he to the hidden village of rain, do you know how dangerous was that?"**

**"I don't care! I forbid you to spank her. I will discipline her myself."**

**"Fine... " tobi shuddered and left.**

**"Genpachi, it's fine now"**

**"Nii-San... I'm scared..."**

**"It's alright... You have me" sasuke smiled. Although his eyes were bandaged, genpachi could see the kind look he always give.**

**"I don't like tobi anymore..."**

**"Ok... Shush..."**

**"Nii-San... Will you spank me?" Genpachi asked, shivering a little.**

**"Of course not, genpachi. I promise"**

**"I love you" genpachi smiled.**

**"Me too"**

**Aw... I really like this brother and sister scene:).**

**Well tune in again next time for more! Thanks for reading my stories.**


	19. Chapter 19: New father

**Guys I'm back with a new chapter! As usual, please enjoy and I own nothing except Genpachi. Enjoy!**

**19th chapter: New father**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"I'm going out, tobi"**

**"Why?"**

**"I want to."**

**"Genpachi, you're being rude"**

**"Ok" genpachi said as she jumped to the higher ground level. Tobi used kamui and went infront of genpachi.**

**"Did I allowed you to go?"**

**"Nii-San did."**

**"I'm the owner, you should ask me for permission"**

**"Nii-San already allowed me, you creep!"**

**"What did you say?!"**

**"You are a creep!"**

**"That's it, genpachi... You want to go outside, let's go outside."**

**Tobi dragged genpachi by the hand into the forest.**

**-later-**

**"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's either you bend over my knee obediently or I use the belt." Tobi said firmly to genpachi as he removed his gloves.**

**Genpachi was so scared of tobi now, she almost bursted into tears.**

**"E-easy way..." Genpachi answered.**

**"Aright, come here." Tobi sat down on a tree stump.**

**As genpachi walked to tobi, he ordered,**

**"Pants off"**

**Genpachi did as told.**

**"Over my lap."**

**Genpachi bent over. Tobi pulled down her underwear.**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Tobi spanked her without mercy. As genpachi is afraid that she would get more spanking, she tried her best to keep silent.**

**"Oh... So well-behaved this time..." Tobi said.**

**"Can you let me go now?" Genpachi asked.**

**"Nope. Not until you cry."**

**Genpachi felt that tobi was underestimating her. She held back tears with all her might.**

**"Painful, isn't it?" Tobi smirked.**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**"Let's see how much longer can you hold it."**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Tobi's hand came down with more chakra and force. Genpachi jerked forward many times. Finally, tears flowed out of her eyes.**

**"Yamete! Gomenasai, tobi!" Genpachi screamed.**

**"Can't hold it back anymore, huh? I think you should learn some manners."**

**"Yes! It really hurts! Please let me go! I have learnt my lesson! I should have asked you for permission and be respectful to you!" Genpachi sobbed.**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**Tobi stopped spanking genpachi. He pulled up her underwear, pants and puts on her cloak.**

**"Gomenasai...but..."**

**Tobi reached out his hands for genpachi to hug him like last time. However, genpachi pushed his hands away and moved a step back**

**"I hate you!" She screamed in tears.**

**Genpachi jumped onto a tree and speeded away. After a few minutes of running, she was tired and rested on a tree.**

**"Why did you ran away, genpachi?" Tobi appeared.**

**"Ah!" Genpachi shrieked and fell down the tree.**

**"I'm sorry I'm sorry!"**

**"Stand still"**

**Tobi pulled genpachi closer. Genpachi was so afraid of him that she cried again.**

**"Why are you crying?"**

**"I'm scared of you..."**

**Tobi signed as he kneeled down to her level.**

**"Look, genpachi. I am strict because I feel that you are acting like a spoiled brat."**

**"Don't call me that! I don't like it! I don't like it!" Genpachi screamed as she cupped her ears. The term "spoiled brat", genpachi hated it more than anything.**

**"I'm sorry. I am strict because i think you don't have enough respect for me. You only behave when sasuke is there and after you got punished."**

**"So you do hate me after all..." Genpachi mumbled.**

**"Genpachi. I want you to be yourself in front of me. Don't be scared in front of me. I am doing that for your own good, don't act like you are so terrified of me. I love you, that's why I spank you. I want you to be self-disciplined so that you can participate in the war." Tobi used his gentle voice.**

**"You sound like my father..." **

**"If you want me to be like him, I could" tobi smiled under his white mask.**

**Genpachi hugged tobi.**

**"It's alright now..." Tobi patted her back.**

**"O-otousan..." Genpachi smiled.**

**"It's alright if you call me that."**

**"Arigato..."**

**"Let's head back, alright?"**

**"I'm hungry..."**

**"What do you want to eat?"**

**"Onigiri with salmon roe fillings."**

**"Alright. I'll buy you some at the nearby village" tobi said and stretched out his hand**

**"N-nani?"**

**Tobi grabbed genpachi's hand. As 2 of them walked hand in hand, tobi thought,**

**"Is this how it feels... To be a father?"**

**"Otousan, can you help me train with the black thingy later?" Genpachi's voice surprised tobi. Tobi flick her ear and said,**

**"It's called susano'o! I can help you train..."**

**"Arigato, otousan!" Genpachi hugged tobi.**

**Tobi wanted to say, " can you call me tobi? I'm not use to people calling me that." But he thought, "otousan is fine too"**

**Finally those two could get along! Tune in again next time for the shinobi war and genpachi is participating too!**


	20. Chapter 20: War

**Hey guys! Genpachi is finally going to war! I wonder what she would do if see sees itachi...**

**disclaimer: I only own genpachi**

**20th chapter: war**

**-2 weeks later-**

**"Genpachi, we are going to war."**

**"How about nii-San?"**

**"His eyes hasn't heal yet."**

**"Then I'll stay and look after nii-san"**

**"You're coming with me."**

**"But I want to stay with nii-san!"**

**"Genpachi" tobi looked at her sternly.**

**"Alright..."**

**"Go take your sword and say goodbye to nii-San. Remember not to tell him about the war."**

**Genpachi ran into sasuke's room.**

**"Nii-San!"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I will be going for a mission with tobi now, bye bye!"**

**"Ok genpachi. When will you be back?"**

**"Soon."**

**"I love you. Take care of yourself"**

**"You too nii-San." Genpachi kissed his cheeks and ran to tobi.**

**"Let me take some soldiers." Tobi said as he told genpachi to follow him underground.**

**"You're here." Kabuto said as he introduced all the reanimated people.**

**"Itachi... Nii-San?!" Genpachi was surprised.**

**"Nii-San!" She ran infront of the coffin but was stopped by tobi.**

**"I know you miss him, but, I hope you deal with his death. You are a big girl now, aren't you?" Tobi kneeled down to her level and said.**

**"Hai, otousan."**

**"I will lead the army of jinchuriki"**

**"I will stay here and control them"**

**"You can't control nii-San!"**

**"Oh yes i can, spoiled brat"**

**"Shut up!"genpachi charged at kabuto with her sword and sharingan.**

**"Stop it, both of you."**

**"Gomenasai, otousan..."**

**"Otousan?" Kabuto was puzzled**

**"None of your business, snake" genpachi stuck her tongue at kabuto.**

**"Release!" Tobi zapped genpachi's neck with his fingers**

**"Itai! Blergh!" Genpachi vomitted blood.**

**"I released the medication, it seems that the virus inside your brain is moving a lot."**

**"Otousan... Does that mean I'm dying?"**

**"No, I will protect you with my life" tobi said before catching genpachi who fainted.**

**"I'll be back later."**

**Tobi said as he carried genpachi in his arms and walked through the wall.**

**-later-**

**Tobi arrived infront of a building where the hokage was. He dropped genpachi there. Genpachi still had blood on her lips.**

**"Find me, genpachi." Tobi said as he transmitted some chakra into her. **

**Tobi sinked to the ground.**

**2 konoha ninjas came by.**

**"Hey kid! Kid! Wake up!"**

**"I think we should take him to see Tsunade-sama"**

**"Yeah"**

**The konoha ninjas brought genpachi in.**

**"Tsunade-sama! This kid is injured!"**

**"A kid in the battlefield?! Bring him here!**

**Tsunade examined genpachi thoroughly.**

**"There is a virus in his brain. Prepare for an operation!"**

**"Hokage, we hasn't confirm his identity yet." Raikage said**

**"A life is at risk. I must save him no matter what!"**

**Tsunade carefully use chakra and held a ball of water. She inserted in into genpachi's head.**

**"Ah!" Genpachi screamed**

**"Shizune! Hold him down!"**

**After the virus was extracted, Tsunade gave genpachi a shot and let her recupate.**

**"Where am I...?"**

**"You're awake."**

**"Who... Are you?"**

**"I'm Tsunade. I just healed you. Why are you in the battlefield, kid?"**

**"Wait... Otousan! I need to go to otousan!"**

**"Otousan? Who is he?"**

**"Thank you very much for treating me. I am going now."**

**"No way I am letting an untrained kid going into the battlefield to find his father!" The raikage stopped**

**Genpachi.**

**"Move! You fatass!"**

**"Hokage!"**

**"Kid, you have to stay here. Do you know it is dangerous?" Tsunade said gently.**

**"But..."**

**Suddenly, a pair of arms pulled genpachi underground**

**"N-nani!?"**

**"Genpachi! I'm white zetsu. I will bring you to tobi."**

**"Right!"**

**"Find that kid now!" Raikage ordered.**

**After genpachi and white zetsu found tobi, genpachi hugged tobi and said,**

**"Otousan... I'm back."**

**"Genpachi, a woman treated you, isn't it?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Now you are stronger. Remember, this is war. You cannot play and joke around anymore. You also cannot cry. From now on, be serious as you can be, alright?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good girl. Go put these clothes on and wear this mask." Tobi handed genpachi a mask that is printed with yin and yang symbol and a black net shirt and 2 eye holes. The shirt has 1 long sleeve and one sleeveless.**

**After changing her clothes, genpachi said**

**"What do I do with this shirt that I changed out?"**

**"Leave them here so that they will be misled. Now, let's go." Tobi said as he handed genpachi her shinken.**

**"Hai, otousan" genpachi said as she put on the mask.**

**2 of them set of again.**

***my profile pic is genpachi's outfit***

**do you like her outfit? Tell me by leaving a review. It makes me happy. Thanks**


	21. Chapter 21: The fight

Hi guys. I'm finally back. I'm sorry for being gone for so long. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I only own genpachi.

21st chapter: The fight.

"Tsunade-sama! I found a shirt!" Said a shinobi

"It's that kid's shirt!" Tsunade was shocked,"maybe her father is a shinobi and she went on the battlefield looking for him."

"What should we do, Tsunade-sama?"

"Search for that kid and bring him back!" Tsunade said as she headed back.

"Hai!"

-meanwhile-

"Otousan, why do I have to put a mask on?"

"So that the shinobis don't recognize you and that would make fighting easier"

"Otousan... I feel headache"

"Maybe it's because of the operation just now. It's ok, let's continue."

"Itai..." Genpachi fell to the ground from the trees.

"There... There" tobi caught her and brought her up to the trees. He carried her on his back and continued the journey.

"Otousan... Put me down. I'm a burden to you, am I?"

"Nope. Stay there until I tell you to get down."

"But-"

"Shush, sleep."

-later-

"Madara!" Naruto screamed

"Oh..." Genpachi was awakened

"Who's that child?" Naruto asked

"None of your business, jinchuriki"

"Otousan, I'm fine now"

"O-otousan?!"bee and naruto was shocked

"There you go." Tobi placed genpachi on her feet

"Attack!" The Edo tensei jinchuriki charged at naruto and bee.

"What can I do, otousan?"

"You can attack the fat one."

"Yay! Finally!" Genpachi charged at bee.

"What?!" Bee was almost striked with genpachi's sword

"Kiddo, I must admit. You're good, nothing to miss. Yeah!"

"To hell with your rapping!" Genpachi's sword glowed brightly, reflecting on bee's headband.

"Hah!" She shouted. Suddenly, genpachi felt alarmed. She missed bee and was cut on her mask instead.

"Genpachi! Concentrate! What's wrong?" Tobi shouted.

Genpachi felt a familiar chakra. Who was that? That one person that she loved so much.

"Nii-san!"

"Genpachi! Watch out!"Tobi shouted. Her head was almost cut off by bee but she ducked in time.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Gomenasai, otousan..."

"Itachi, isn't it?"

"H-hai..."

"Go for him."

"You are allowing me?"

"Yes. Run along."

"A...arigato... Otousan." Genpachi smiled under the mask.

"Hey! Come back here, kodomo!" Bee shouted.

-later-

"Itachi nii-San...where are you? I want to see you again! Where are you?!"

Genpachi realized itachi's scent was at the cave she was living in. That scent, she could never forget that scent. She loved itachi so much that she forgave him for killing the clan, although not knowing the reason. She removed the mask and tears flowed out of her eyes

"Nii-San!" She ran into the cave.

"Genpachi?" Itachi was shocked. "What are you doing-" genpachi hugged itachi tightly, full with emotions.

"Nii-San... I miss you so much..."

"Me too." Itachi smiled. That smile that lit up genpachi's world made her feel so warm.

"Oh... What a reunion between 3 siblings." Kabuto smirked and clapped

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke nii-San, are your eyes ok?" Genpachi went to sasuke.

"Yes my dear. I'm alright now."

"Kabuto, release the technique." Itachi said

"And what if I refuse?"

"We will make you release it by force." Said sasuke.

Itachi kneeled down to genpachi's level and said,

"Do you like blood?"

"No."

"This snake guy is making many people bleed. There's blood everywhere. Do you like to disturb the dead?"

"No."

"Well, this guy is making the dead come back."

"Can I make him stop?"

"Of course. We'll fight him."

"Oh... Interesting..." Kabuto exclaimed, licking his lips.

"Itachi... Tell me why did yo-"

"We'll talk later, sasuke. Now we have to stop this snake."

"F-fine..."sasuke blushed.

"Itachi Nii-San, look."

Genpachi closed her eyes. She stood there, concentrating on something. Her susano'o was activated.

"Genpachi... Y-you..." Sasuke was stunned To see a full sussano'o

"Sasuke, genpachi, you are truly my siblings." Itachi let out a relieved smile.

"Let's go!" They shouted in unison,

Charging towards kabuto.

I'm soooooooo sorry guys. I just had my exams and I was busy. Finally, I found time to write this. Please still read my stories and follow me. Tune in again next time to read the fight between the uchiha siblings and kabuto. Bye!


End file.
